Uzuri
Uzuri Xisonu Taiver, labelled the 'Sweet Sadist' was a contestant on Total Drama Letterz and was a member of Team Jungle before making it to the merge. Profile Name: Uzuri. Likes: Burning ants, her Little Miss Emo doll, SAW movies. Dislikes: Strong-necked teddies, people who call her a freak, grapes. Why TDL: To show people her Little Miss Emo doll and to burn exotic ants. Uzuri is a unique specimen all right; some say she's mental, some say she's crazy ... and others say she's not even human. Truth is; she's none of the above. Uzuri doesn't actually realise her sadism and just thinks of it as fun. And they're just bugs anyway, no shortage or anything. Uzuri's parents worry about her; she has seen a number of psychiatrists but she is still as weird as ever. And she doesn't mind that. Will Uzuri ever be normal? What will everyone think of her? And does her Little Miss Emo doll REALLY have OVER NINE THOUSAND!!! sayings? O_o Personality Uzuri is extremely oddball and strange. She uses lots of creepy sayings and has a sort of obsession with horror movies and scary video games. Uzuri is rather immature and uses many childish insults (such as 'meanie') and is almost always in a happy and cheerful mood. Uzuri also enjoys pain. However; Uzuri is a lot deeper than she may first seem to be. Underneath her oddball and sunny outer shell lies a lonely girl who just wants a friend due to nobody in her home town liking her due to being different. She is also quite sensitive and can get upset easily, though she is very capable standing up for herself. The point of Uzuri's character is that even though she is different she is still a genuinally nice person and that sometimes the oddball people are the nicest of all. Bio 'Name: '''Uzuri Xisonu Taiver '''Hair Color: '''Blond '''Eye Color: '''Orange '''Team: 'Team Jungle 'Relationship: 'Vinnie 'Friends: 'Vinnie, Gary, Irene, Spider 'Enemies: 'Tabitha, Kasimar, Nakia '''Fear: '''Electrocution (but only if it has a hig amount of AMPS). '''Talent: '''Break Dancing, sitting through horror movies, withstanding pain. '''Nicknames: '''Freak, wierdo, cutie, Uz. Coverage To be added Love interests Uzuri, from the beggining, liked Vinnie. She likes him due to his personality as well as being a bit of an outcast like herself. Uzuri would sometimes flirt with Vinnie though her methods of doing so were rather odd. When Chris made Uzuri cry and become depressed throughout episode 12 Vinnie comforted her and managed to convince her that people do like her and that Chris is just an asshole. This resulted in their first kiss. In the next episode Vinnie quit the competition so that Uzuri could stay which really touched her. Tabitha is Uzuri's yuri tease. In the eating challenge Uzuri got drunk and flirted with Tabitha and also tried to kiss her. This was just a one time thing and both girls are straight so it isn't meant to be taken seriously. Trivia *Uzuri is autistic; specifically she suffers from asperger syndrome. *There is only one horror movie that Uzuri doesn't like and it will not be named due to how much the mere mention of it terrifies CragmiteBlaster. *Uzuri has a disability that makes her feel pain differently to most people. For example, she enjoys getting elecrocuted. *Uzuri's favorite color is pink. *Uzuri likes dolls. *Uzuri's favorite song is Giygas's theme from Earthbound. It is known as THE most disturbing song in all of gaming. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYb9kSCkjE8 *Uzuri is talented at art though her drawings are ... creepy. *Uzuri's bra and panties are hot pink; she mentions this in the fourth aftermath. *Uzuri;s name is prounouced 'Yuh-zer-ee'. *Uzuri is the shortest of the teenagers and is only a little bit taller than Jimmy and Eleanor. *Halloween is Uzuri's favoite holiday. *Uzuri likes sweet snacks, esspecially doughnuts. *Uzuri, coincidently, has a number of similarities to a character from Total Drama Alphabet called Mallory. This is interesting since Uzuri was created before Mallory had made her debut. The author of Total Drama Alphabet, Frank15, admits Mallory and Uzuri would get along nicely. *Uzuri's favoite game seriwes are Resident Evil, Gears of War and Silent Hill. *She is Chris Maclean most hated camper. *She is CragmiteBlasters 2nd favorite overall and favorite of the girls. *Uzuri refers to her parents as 'mummy' and 'daddy'. *Uzuri gets drunk REALLY easily; this leads her to act completely loopy. *Uzuri is canadian but actually is of distant French decenf; this wasn't mentioned in the story as it never got a chance to come up. *Uzuri hates the taste of onions. *Uzuri is one of two members of Team Jungle to reach the merge; the other is Tabitha. Category:Contestants Category:Team Jungle Category:Merge